


The romance of hawkeye and rainbow dash chapter 1

by dog2222222222222222



Category: Fantastic Four, Hawkeye (Comics), My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, The Avengers
Genre: Angst, Archery, Body stretching, Dildos, Electrocution, Eye Injuries, F/M, First Date, Fluff, Fondling, Gore, Hatred, Horses, Lightning - Freeform, Love Triangle, Main Character Death, Molestation, Multi, Murder, Mutilation, Past Relationships, Rape, Shapeshifting, Suicide, Tragedy, Villain!reed richards, everyone dies, eyeball murder, struck by lightning - Freeform, super powers, supernatural ability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dog2222222222222222/pseuds/dog2222222222222222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rainbow Dash and Hawkeye have there first date...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The romance of hawkeye and rainbow dash chapter 1

Hawkeye was feeling nervous. Tonight was his big first, date with: rainbow dash. 

"Wow I hope I look good" said hawkeye as he, looked in the miror pulled his mask on. Then he walked out of, his house and to the park across, the street. Therer he saw ranow dash looking as dashing as ever.  
He walked up to her nervousely.

"Hi rainbow dash," he said looking, at her beauty and her radiation.

"Hi hawkeyu," said Rainbow Dash. She fliped her rainbow mane wich smelled like good stuff. 

"Lets go for a walk" 

"Ok" she said and: they walked down the path. 

Are you hungry; rainbow dash? said hawkeye

"Yes I am" she said. 

"I will get you something, from the fridge, mon amour" he said, walking to the fridge. He uplled out food and gave it to her. She ate the food hastily and beastfully. 

"Thanks i needed that!" she said.

"Yes," said Hawkeuy, nervouse agein. "rainbow Dash?" he asked shyley.

"What" she said.

"I love you. Will you be my utter, lover and ocme to me on Paris?" 

"Oh god yes!" she said. "I love you, hawkeye", she said. 

"I love you too" said hawkeye.

Then Reed Richards AKA Mr Fantatsic showed up and walked over to rainbow dash.

"Hey rainbow dash" he said. She bulshed when she saew who it was. 

"Oh, hello reed," she said nerbously. reed richards walked closer to her and examined her horse figure. she was most definately a horse.  
Thewn mr fantastic did the inthinkable and took rainbow dash, by stretching himself up high so hawkeyecouldnt reach.

"HAHAHA I HAVE HER NOW" he said evily. Hawkeye was enraged and was about to, transform.

"BRING HER BACK DOWN!" he roared;madly becasue he was mad.

"NEVER!" said mr gantastic, who began touching rainbow dash, innappropriately. In the pee area. 

"Help me hawkeyw" she said scaredly as she was grouped and fondiled by the evil fantastic sretch man who laughed at her struggleing ways.

"There is no use trying to get away I am going to have u anyway!": said red. He extendid his finger into a 10 foot pole over 10 ft long and put it near the privates of the violated horse.

"Please no" she said, but resistence was impossible, 

"dont give me aids" she said, but he did anyway as he put the transformed finger into her poo hole. 

"stop it reed" and hawkeye punched him in the leg because it was the only paret he could reach. 

"HAHA NEVEr" said him as he transgormed himself into a dildo penis shaped object and penetruclated rainbow dash pee hole with himself which gave rainbow dash many pleasures and rejoicing. 

"YOU WILL STO NOW!" screamed hawkeye as he took one of his amazing arrows and shot reed richards straight into the eye ball and he fell down holding his wounded eye and put ranbow dash down. Rainbvow dash was very sad because reed richards was about to die.

"No reed! I lvoe youu!" she said running to the man with the injured eyeball.

"WHAT!" said hawkeye "I thought you loved me you hore!"

"I never loved you hawkeye can you turn into a magic dildo for a pleasurable experience NO you are lame and all you do is fuck toasters so go home and dont talk to me again, homo" she said, and then reed richards died.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she shouted to the heavens and its tarted to rain because it was sad.

YOU WILL DIE FOR THIS" said Hawkeye getting ready to shot rainbow fash with one ogf his other arrows, butthen lightning came dfown and strick her both down. she was burned to a crisp. 

"haewye." rainbow said with her last words, "I will always love tou"

"Me too my love" said hawkeye, starting to cry as his love was gone for the last time ever. Then she died and he shouted.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! I cannt go on!" And then he shot himself in the eyeball with one of his other arrows and suffered the same fate that reeed richards died forom. It was a dark sad day, full of pain for they eyeballs and private parts of them. The end.


End file.
